Cinderella
by JessieLightyear
Summary: This is a one-shot about Gibbs's relationship with Kelly, Abby, and Ziva.


**Hey everyone, **

**I know I haven't written anything in a while, and that is explained in my profile, but I saw this video and couldn't get this one shot out of my head. The video is here ****.com/watch?v=qH87yn5SIKE&videos=2T55HKVLxGA&playnext=10 and please go watch it because it's beautiful. **

**I don't own the video, the song, or the TV show. Those all belong to their respectful owners who are not me. **

_**She spins and she sways **_

_**To whatever song plays**_

_**Without a care in the world**_

_**And I'm sitting here wearing **_

_**The weight of the world on my shoulders**_

Leroy Gibbs walked in the front door after a debriefing from his commander. He was tired and still needed to finish a report. Music was playing in the living room and a little girl called out from the room.

"Daddy, Daddy!" She said running into the hall with her arms open. Gibbs broke into a big smile and picked up his little girl spinning her around.

_**It's been a long day**_

_**And there's still work to do **_

_**She's pulling at me**_

_**Saying "Dad, I need you." **_

"How's my little girl?" He asked.

"Daddy Daddy I got invited to a ball." She said eagerly. Leaning back and looking him in the eye, "And Mommy is going to make me all pretty for it, but I have a problem."

"Oh, what's that?"

_**There's a ball at the castle **_

_**And I've been invited**_

_**And I need to practice my dancing **_

_**Oh please, Daddy, please **_

"I need to practice my dancing." She said. Gibbs put her down so he could go to the den, "Will you help me Daddy?" She asked. Gibbs bit his lip putting the briefcase on desk and pulling out the report.

"Oh please Daddy please?" Kelly said looking up at him with big brown eyes. "It's tomorrow, I need to practice." She was all dressed up in a yellow princess ball gown with a pointy pink princess hat. Gibbs looked down at the report he was supposed to be finishing. He smiled stretching his hand out to his princess,

"Will you dance with me?" He asked. Her eye lit up and her smile grew. Kelly curtsied and took his hand.

"Of course Daddy." Kelly took both his hands and spun around in a circle with her Daddy.

_**So I'll dance with Cinderella **_

_**While she's here in my arms **_

_**Cause I know something the prince never knew **_

_**Oh I'll dance with Cinderella**_

_**I don't wanna miss even one song **_

_**Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**_

_**And she'll be gone **_

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**_

"Abby what are you doing all dressed up?" Gibbs asked walking in with a Caf-Pow. Abby turned around. She was wearing a peach gown that stopped just above her knee with silver heels and was missing her usual spikes.

_**She wants to know if I approve of the dress**_

"Do you like it? I'm going to the policeman's ball. Remember that Officer Jackson who brought in the evidence from the crime scene last week?" Gibbs nodded. "Well I'm going to the ball with him. You'd like him Gibbs he's very," Abby paused trying to find just the right words, "independent and goes with his gut on stuff. Anyway, Ziva got invited by one of his friends and she wanted to see what I was wearing to it. So I wore it to work. Do you like it?"" Gibbs nodded and Abby smiled.

"What do you got for me?" He asked.

"Well I ran the DNA under our vic's fingernails and I got a hit. Leonard Robinson arrested twice for assault and once for arson."

"He's our dirtbag." Gibbs said, "Good work Abs." He kissed her cheek and started to walk out.

_**She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away." **_

_**And I need to practice my dancing**_

"Wait wait Gibbs." She said moving quickly to block him from leaving. "There's one more thing I need your help with." Gibbs stood there waiting for her to continue, "Well it's been a while since I went to a thing like this, like junior prom long time, and I kind of need some help with the dancing part. So will you help me." Gibbs sighed looking down.

_**Oh, please, Daddy, please**_

"Please Gibbs please." Abby said. Gibbs set down his coffee. He called DiNozzo telling him to pick up Robinson then put his hand out for Abby. She squealed hugging him then took his hand and they started to dance.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella**_

_**While she is here in my arms**_

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**_

_**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**_

_**I don't want to miss even one song**_

_**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**_

_**And she'll be gone**_

_**She will be gone**_

_**Well she came home today with a ring on her hand**_

_**Just glowing and telling us all they had planned**_

Gibbs sat on the frame of his boat sanding the boards. His door opened and someone walked down the stairs. Gibbs nodded acknowledging Ziva's presence. It was obvious something was on her mind. All day, she and DiNozzo had been distracted, more than usual at least,

"May I talk to you?" She asked. Gibbs stood up and walked toward her.

"Tony and I…" She started then unclenched her hands and showed him the left one. A diamond ring sat on the fourth finger. Gibbs nodded. "Are you alright with this?" She asked. Gibbs nodded,

"You love each other, I can see this." Ziva smiled and then Gibbs said, "Just don't bring any little DiNozzos to the office. One of him is enough." Ziva laughed and started up the stairs.

_**She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away." **_

_**But I need to practice my dancing**_

"There's one thing I'd like to ask you." She said as she reached the fifth step. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Ziva continued, "My father does not know about the engagement. At least if he does it is not because I told him and I would prefer it stayed like that. I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle and have the father/daughter dance with me." Gibbs opened his mouth and before he could say something Ziva cut him off, "I know I am not your daughter, but you are the closest thing I've ever had to a real father." Gibbs opened his mouth to talk again. Ziva cut him off again.

_**Oh, Please, Daddy, Please**_

"Please Gibbs please." She said desperately. Gibbs put one finger against her mouth so that he could say something,

"I'll do it." He said. Ziva smiled.

"You'll have to show me how." She said honestly. "The wedding is still six months away, but I didn't learn how to dance while I was with Mossad and have absolutely no idea where to starts." Gibbs almost chuckled then set his coffee on the work bench. He put his hand out to Ziva. She took it and Gibbs started leading her along in a circle.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella**_

_**While she is here in my arms**_

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**_

_**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**_

_**I don't want to miss even one song**_

_**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**_

_**And she'll be gone**_

_**She will be gone**_

******Please review, I would like to know how I did with these characters**


End file.
